gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Strike N-Custom
The GAT-X105N+P202QX Strike GUNDAM N-Custom IWSP is a custom-modified variation of the original GAT-X105 Strike equipped with an Integrated Weapons Striker Pack. The unit is piloted by Durandal Cyber-Pilot Axl. The unit was originally to be code numbered as the GDW-142S+AQM/E-M1, but this was changed at the request of the unit's pilot. Appearance In terms of appearance, the unit is no different from a standard issue GAT-X105 Strike equipped with a P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack while the PS Armor is active. Overall, however, the unit received a major overhaul in order to compete with more modern Mobile Suit designs. The main visible changes appear to be a clear swap-out of the thrusters mounted on the Striker Pack hardpoint and legs for more powerful and energy-efficient models. Weaponry In terms of weaponry, the GAT-X105N+P202QX is armed very similarly to its predecessor, the original Strike, though with a more advanced beam rifle (developed by ZAFT for its Second Stage Series mobile suit, the Impulse), and increase to the overall firepower of the CIWS, and the basic armaments included with the IWSP. *WNZR-01 Assault Beam Rifle: : The beam rifle-gernade launcher from the Duel-Hyperion was transferred over to the Strike N when the unit was completed. It served as the primary weapon aboard the Strike N until the Durandal swapped it out for Axl's prototype MA-WNZR53 Assault Beam Rifle. *MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle: :The main long-range weapon previously used aboard the Strike N. Originally used primarily on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse, this weapon, when not in use, is stored on the upper right leg, just below the Mobile Suit's skirt armor. The weapon was given to the Durandal as part of a gift during the end of the Third Bloody Valentine War's second month. It has since, at least until the development of the Mk-II MA-WNZR53, served the Strike N well. *"Harpuia" 75mm tri-barrel CIWS: :The close-range projectile weaponry, two of these modified tri-barrel CIWS units are mounted in the Strike N's head. While firepower has received an overall increase, these weapons are still relegated primarily to missile interception and dealing with small-scale enemies such as tanks and armored jeeps. They were latter loaded with Proton shells, which utilized a small, moderately-powered EMP that had a surprisingly effective impact on Phase-Shift Armor and an enemy Mobile Suit's powergrid. *"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife: :Stored in the hips of the Strike N, these folding battle knives do not need any power from the mobile suit and can be thrown. They are highly effective against the joints and under-armored sections of most any mobile suit. *115mm Railgun: :Mounted above the Mobile Suit's shoulders are a pair of 115mm Railguns. These are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate solid projectiles. Barrel-mounted sensors allow for precise targeting and firing at any range. *9.1m Anti-ship Swords: :Developed from data collected from the Sword Striker Pack's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword, these solid blades are shorter than the "Schwert Gewehr" and do not posses beam blade emitters. They make up for it with two being mounted with the addition of the IWSP. If the pilot requires a beam blade, however, the Combo Shield's beam boomerang is within easy reach. *Combined Shield: A solid shield that mounts a 6-barrel gatling and a Flash-Edge beam boomerang. **30mm 6-barrel rail-gatling: ::A modification of the Combined Shield's original 6-barrel gatling gun, the addition of coiled magnetic accelerators into each barrel drastically improved its hitting power and range without sacrificing rate of fire. *RQM60 "Flash-Edge" Beam Boomerang: ::As another weapon trade-off, the combined shield now mounts a single "Flash-Edge" beam boomerang instead of the "Midas Messer" traditionally equipped to the Combo Shield to provide added ranged combat capabilities. *"Phantom" Beam Saber: :As part of an optional weapon switch, the "Armor Schneider" combat knives can be replaced with a pair of experimental "Phantom"-class beam sabers. Capable of generating a beam blade with approximately 2x the power (or length, if need be) of a normal beam blade, the "Phantom" is also capable of cloaking it's blade by releasing a cloud of Mirage Colloid particles around the beam part of the saber. This feature, while capable of only a 30-minute run time, allows the Strike N to fool an opponent into thinking that the beam saber's hilt is purely for show (or that it has little-to-no power in its energy cells). Despite the stealth advantage and power of the blade, it's about as energy-intensive as a small-scale beam pistol. while this isn't a considerable strain on the unit's power grid, it's still more of a strain than a normal beam saber, albeit even if only needing slightly more power. *MA-WNZR53 Assault Beam Rifle: :Having plenty of experience with the Durandal's first ever combat mobile suit, the GDW-P01X Duel Hyperion, Axl was able to design a more powerful version of the Duel Hyperion's WNZR-01 beam rifle-grenade launcher hybrid weapon system. Modifying on the WNZR-01's veratility in the form of a modular rifle construction, the MA-WNZR53 is an 58mm high-energy beam rifle capable of sporting a number of under-barrel and upper gun-chassis mounted "options". With supplemental weapon systems ranging from additional targeting systems or spare battery packs to full-blown separate weapons themselves. At first, the Strike N only mounted a Mk-I MA-WNZR53 model, the modifications for which were limited. Axl typically used a medium-power sniper scope and a 125mm underbarrel Gun Launcher with it. The Mk-I was replaced with a gifted beam rifle from Terminal during the Third Bloody Valentine War, the firing mechanisms of which were used in the Mk-II version of this weapon to bolster its firepower and energy efficiency. Axl used the same gear as the Mk-I model with the Strike N's Mk-II MA-WNZR53. Special Equipment *Trans-Phase (TP) Armor: : Aesthetically, the unit looks as though it's protected by PS armor when, in fact, the unit is guarded by a powered-up version of the more energy-efficient TP armor. Only activating momentarily at the point of impact when the unit is attacked and then instantly turning off again until another attack connects with the unit, this modified version of the Trans-Phase armor can negate the damage from any large-caliber projectile/explosive weapon, or moderately powered beam weaponry and was also modified for an increase in the armor's reaction time. The TP armor of the Strike N is still as energy-efficient as any TP armor-equipped unit, despite the increase in it's level of protection. The armor offers minimal protection against blade-type weapons such as the Sword Striker's "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, however. *Hardpoint for Striker Packs: : Due to being almost exactly the same as the original Strike, the Strike N also possesses its predecessor's Striker Pack hardpoint. The MS almost always mounts a modified IWSP unit, however, and as such, the hardpoint is rarely used for anything else. Trivia/Homages/Little-Known Facts *Even though it looks like the Strike N is protected by Phase-Shift Armor, it is actually protected by powered-up Trans-Phase Armor, which allows for an dramatic increase in the unit's operational run time without sacrificing any of the unit's armor value. *Because this unit was modified by the Durandal using it's Mobile Suit Wanzer Constructor System, the unit is classified by the Durandal as a Wanzer-type MS, hence why the unit was originally to be code numbered GDW-142S, as GDW stands for "General-Deployment Wanzer". *Axl had the unit's code number changed to GAT-X105N+P202QX as an homage to the original GAT-X105 Strike and the original P202QX IWSP, which was developed by Orb during the First Bloody Valentine War. *The unit's "Harpuia" CIWS is an homage to Sage Harpuia, a character from the Megaman Zero series. *similarly, the unit's optional "Phantom" beam sabers are an homage to Hidden Phantom, another character from the same series. *The WNZR-01 and the MA-WNZR53 are based on the beam rifle-grenade launcher combo used by the GAT-X102 Duel. Category:Mobile Suits